


Fire

by sarahwithan_h



Series: Lizzie Bennet Diaries One-Shots [4]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, The Epic Adventures of Lydia Bennet
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dancing, F/M, Fire, Gen, Stars, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahwithan_h/pseuds/sarahwithan_h
Summary: Different characters watching Lydia dance at different points in the story.
Relationships: Lizzie Bennet & Lydia Bennet, Lydia Bennet & Kat, Lydia Bennet & Mary Bennet, Lydia Bennet/George Wickham, Lydia Bennet/Milo
Series: Lizzie Bennet Diaries One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014354
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> > You reached up to the moon  
> Poured stars onto the stage
> 
> ~ Farewell Kabarista by Vagabond Opera 

Even Lizzie had to admit Lydia was pretty good at this thing. All eyes were on her as she twirled around the dance floor. With her fiery hair and intense movement, she looked like a firestorm about to destroy this place. And as she stopped one second to down yet another glass of vodka, Lizzie wondered if maybe she was.

~~~

"Lydia!" George laughed as he caught the redheaded girl in his arms. "Careful, love."  
She looked up at him with a bright smile that was fueled for 50% by anger and for 50% by alcohol.  
"Come dance!" She dragged him onto the dance floor, an untamed wildfire determined to drink this night away. And the next. And the next. Her movements were wild, untamed, and filled with a rage that would have scared anyone else away. But not George, and he twirled her around with a passion that nearly matched up to hers. As he was dancing with her, it occurred to George that if he stuck around long enough, he would watch this girl dance to her death.

~~~

Lydia was sitting by the dance floor, staring into the glass of beer in her hand.  
Mary walked up to her, in the vain hope she would be able to cheer her up. "Wanna dance?"  
Lydia shook her head and downed her beer. It was like her fire had died.  
Mary sighed and sat down next to her. "I don't know how to help you, Lydia. I want to help you, I really do."  
"You can't help me," Lydia answered, "No one can."  
Mary didn't know how to respond to that, so she didn't. But when she stood up to get herself and Lydia another drink, a small hand grabbed hers.  
"I'm glad you're here."  
Mary smiled. "I'm glad you're here too."

~~~

"Come dance, Lydia!" Kat said.  
"No, I'd rather not-"  
Lydia was cut off by Gigi, who had come over to New York for the week and was not about to let her one night out be ruined by Lydia being a buzzkill. "You will have to!"  
Lydia threw her hands into the air. "You girls are teaming up on me! It's not fair!" But she didn't quite mean it, and she let Gigi drag her onto the dance floor. She started dancing, first a bit shaky, a bit uncomfortable, like a deer walking for the first time, but soon she found her groove and started moving more steadily. Her eye caught that of Kat, who flashed her a thumbs-up. She laughed, and as she danced, she felt her chest swell. It felt as if an old fire inside her rose up again. A fire that she had tried to put out, and when that failed, tried to ignore. But maybe this fire wasn't so bad after all.

~~~

Lydia was dancing. Milo watched her mesmerised. He had never seen her like this. She had never wanted to go dancing together, and now he didn't understand why. She was clearly in her element here. She twirled around, her red hair following her like the tail of a falling star. She was beyond just beautiful, she was a force of nature to be reckoned with. When she danced, it rained stars and everyone around her caught on fire. She was the sun. No, she was fire itself. How had he gotten a girl this beautiful to fall in love with him? Lydia turned to Milo, a bright smile on her face, and he let her drag him onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around him, and he looked into her eyes, noting that they were filled with more stars than ever before. She flashed him a smile so bright yet so genuine that Milo was convinced this was the happiest he had ever seen her. He pulled her a little closer and quietly promised to make sure she smiled like that many times after.


End file.
